


Bitter

by xenoplush



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Force Unleashed - All Media Types
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, M/M, Random Pairing/Random Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21713938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenoplush/pseuds/xenoplush
Summary: Somewhat inspired by the carbonite Jar Jar Binks in The Force Unleashed.
Relationships: Jar Jar Binks/Sheev Palpatine
Kudos: 3





	Bitter

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this last year i think and didn't proofread it 2 much so apologies.

Jar Jar was, even if unwittingly, his greatest ally. It was his speech that had provided him with the means to seize power, to start towards creating his own empire. In spite of himself, he’d grown attached to the odd little creature. Imagine his resentment when he’d learnt of the gungan’s paramour. Loyalty was not a characteristic commonly associated with the sith, which is why the gungan’s unwavering faith in him had produced such a reaction. Such a simple-minded thing; he did not have to worry about the possibility of betrayal from Jar Jar, for he had no ulterior motives. He would not plot behind his back. He did not have to watch him as he did his apprentices and political rivals. Jar Jar had no wish for power, and as a result, he’d kept him close, trusted him. But this discovery changed everything. He knew the power of attachment, how it could compel one to commit acts they’d never have even considered prior. The very existence of his paramour  _ ruined _ the man. He could no longer serve as a true ally. This was the cause for the bitterness and disappointment he felt. He was sure of it.

A sith could hold a grudge for a long time. With powers fueled by emotion, they were encouraged to feel more intensely; negative feelings could easily be weaponized against one’s enemies, or used to utterly destroy their source. As he would do.

Or not, he pondered, as he beheld the holographic projection before him. Ozzik Sturn was a man far too embroiled in himself to be a true leader, but he had a streak of cruelty that one couldn’t help but appreciate. The man’s extra-curricular activities were brought to his attention as a matter of discipline, but looking across the man’s personnel file, he was brought once more to thoughts of vengeance, and decided he’d take a different approach.

He opened up a direct communication. Of course, Sturn had instantly picked up. None would dare spurn him. He’d made the consequences for such actions  _ extremely _ clear throughout his reign. Forgoing any form of niceties, he laid out his terms. Should Sturn complete this task, he would be able to continue operating as he was, no disciplinary actions required. He instantly closed communications. There was no need to hear a reply, the man would do as asked.

Sturn had prey to hunt, and as soon as he was done the Emperor would be in possession of a lovely new piece of décor for his private quarters.


End file.
